pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geri
Geri is not the cleaner? Yes, I know they used the Geri character model for the cleaner in Toy Story 2, but it is not Geri. He is referred to as The Cleaner. Should this be clarified? If necessary a page can be created for The Cleaner. --Jeff (talk) 01:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) * But you can catch a glimpse of his chess piece in one of his drawers, and many outside sources confirm the cleaner as Geri. So Geri should definitely be the cleaner. --Longliveaki 02:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::More discussion can be seen here: Talk:Bomb Voyage. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 01:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I see we already have him listed as "Geri" for both works... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 01:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked the TS2 credits, he is referred to as The Cleaner. If it was Geri, wouldn't they call him that? Also, Geri was voiced by Bob Peterson, who is still at Pixar and has done many other voices. If it was meant to be Geri wouldn't they have had Bob voice him? ::I'm not sure how we resolve this? For instance, what would you need to hear or see that would make you think one way or the other that this is Geri or not? What defines this character as Geri? ::Well, one way we may be able to solve this - I follow both Lee Unkrich and Andrew Stanton on Twitter. Lee co-directed the film and Andrew is one of the writers. I think they would know. But still, I don't know what the question is. --Jeff (talk) 03:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::So should we split them up? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Wikipedia says that the cleaner is Geri. - Lukwisnie, 6:09 PM, March 15th, 2012, Eastern Time Zone ::: Wikipedia isn't a reliable source...Gray Catbird 22:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::If memory serves, I was the only one who felt we should separate them. If that's still the case then I don't see that we need to do it. --Jeff (talk) 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::See Talk:Bomb Voyage. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That confirms I was the only one wanting to separate them. There is a page called The Cleaner that redirects to Geri. I think this is sufficient. --Jeff (talk) 00:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I was just trying to provide an objective view for the conversation by providing arguments for the other case. At the time, I was indifferent. The more I thought about it, the more it makes sense to split them apart, since there is no proof they are supposed to be the same character. They could be twin brothers for all we know. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I think everyone is in agreement both Geri and The Cleaner are the same digital model. For me the question is, what is the definition of a character? And to me, it's only part the digital model, but just as important (maybe more important) it's the film(s) they are in. The Toy Story films make up a complete and distinct world, just as A Bug's Life occurs in its own universe. I've never read in any book published by Disney/Pixar, or heard in any director commentary, that their vision is that all these films and their characters take place in the same world/universe. So in my view, there is no chance that the world of Geri's Game is the same world as Toy Story 2, and therefore Geri is not the cleaner. In my mind, Pixar used the digital model for Geri to make The Cleaner character. ::::::::Given all of this, what does it mean for the Geri and The Cleaner pages? Given the limited role The Cleaner has in TS2 (and the small amount written about Geri), I don't see a ton of value in having separate pages for each, as there would be about a paragraph for each. Although now that you have me thinking about this again, it does rub me the wrong way that Geri has both the Shorts and TS2 categories, and that the quotes use the name Geri rather than The Cleaner. So if others agree with my opinion we could clean up the page to use The Cleaner rather than Geri when talking about TS2. And while I don't feel it is necessary, I also wouldn't object if we did break the redirect from The Cleaner to Geri and instead refer to the other character in the separate pages (or add a SeeAlso reference). --Jeff (talk) 01:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I think each appearance is notable enough to make them each worthy of having their own separate pages. I also do not believe (nor do I hope anyone else does either) that all the films and characters are part of the same universe. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Sorry, been traveling and haven't had a lot of computer time. Well, if you also favor separating the pages should we move ahead with that? I'm sitting at the airport for the next 90 minutes, I could separate and get them started. Someone may have to help fix links afterwards. --Jeff (talk) 17:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I separated them. Still working on links, etc. --Jeff (talk) 18:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Nicely done! I like the info tying them together in the trivia. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks. So now that that's done, should we remove the talk template from this page? --Jeff (talk) 02:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yep, done. :) - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC)